Sorciers en Arda
by Karen Killa
Summary: Angélique Potter et Sirius Black, son parrain et père adoptif, se retrouvent en Terre du Milieu après un combat contre Voldemort et ses hommes. Cependant ils n'arrivent pas dans un endroit sûr mais dans l'antre de Saroumane. Female Harry. Aragorn/HP.
1. Explosion

Le Ministère de la Magie voyait pour la deuxième fois en dix ans une bataille à l'intérieur de ses murs, plus particulièrement au Département des Mystères, Tom Elvis Jedusor plus connu sous le nom de Voldemort luttait contre Angélique Potter, connue aussi comme la Survivante menaient une bataille acharnée. Entourés par les mangemorts et un mélange des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et de l'Association de Défense. Angélique avait changé le nom après avoir appris beaucoup sur les manipulations de Dumbledore, particulièrement après avoir appris qu'il comptait la faire tuer. Apprendre qu'elle était un horcruxe n'avait pas été facile, loin de là, elle avait voulu craquer et l'aurait probablement fait si ça n'avait pas été pour la présence de Sirius qui l'avait soutenu. Ils avaient fait du chemin depuis elle et lui, et maintenant elle ne voulait pas imaginer une vie sans lui, pas seulement parce qu'il avait connu ses parents et qu'il était un des rares liens qu'elle avait avec eux, mais parce qu'il était devenu important pour elle. Vraiment important. Il était un père pour elle et elle était inquiète pour lui, elle avait vu Antonin Dolohov et Rabastan Lestrange face à lui, prêts à l'affronter, les deux hommes étaient dangereux, mortels, cependant elle n'avait pas le choix, elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre, pas alors qu'elle faisait face à Voldemort lui même.

Elle avait fait du chemin depuis ses quatorze ans, où elle n'avait rien pu faire face à lui dans ce cimetière, à présent elle était une redoutable duelliste, elle s'était entraînée dur pour pouvoir se défendre face à lui, pour pouvoir l'attaquer même et c'était ce qu'elle faisait, elle n'avait pas l'avantage mais elle n'était pas non plus uniquement sur la défensive. Elle avait beaucoup appris grâce à Sirius, mais aussi à Kingsley et à Maugrey Fol-Œil, les deux aurors avaient été durs envers elle, et exigent mais ça avait été nécessaire pour qu'elle puisse vraiment apprendre et maîtriser rapidement autant de sort. Ils avaient voulu qu'elle survive et avait tout fait pour lui donner une chance face à Voldemort, une chose qu'elle appréciait même si ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas. Voldemort était certes prévisible, elle avait eu suffisamment de rencontres avec lui pour savoir comment il fonctionnait, cependant il était quand même puissant.

Elle ne devait pas le sous estimer, même si elle connaissait son style, il était très dangereux, mais son avantage à elle, c'était qu'il la sous estimait. Il ne la prenait pas au sérieux et se pensait supérieur, ça plus sa tendance à se vanter, c'était un avantage. Et puis même s'il était puissant et dangereux, créer des horcruxes avait eu des conséquences, sur sa magie et sur son esprit. Il était loin d'être en forme et aussi intelligent qu'il l'avait été avant, elle avait pu le voir dans les souvenirs de Dumbledore et de Slughorn, déchirer ainsi son âme avait affecté tout son être. Il y avait un grand nombre de raison vis à vis de l'interdiction et du manque d'information des horcruxes, en dehors de l'horreur commise pour en faire un, c'était extrêmement risqué et ça avait de multiples conséquences, ça affectait les émotions déjà, empêchait le sorcier qui en avait fait de réfléchir clairement et entraînait doucement vers la folie. Voldemort n'en avait pas fait qu'un, mais sept, les conséquences s'étaient donc multipliées, surtout depuis qu'elle avait fait un rituel pour se débarrasser de l'horcruxe, le privant d'un supplément de magie. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que sa magie non seulement la défendait contre la présence de l'horcruxe, aidée par la protection de sa mère qui était restée même après le rituel à la fin de sa quatrième année, mais aussi, il pompait sa magie, comme il le faisait avec tout ses mangemorts. Ca avait été libérateur de pouvoir se servir pleinement de sa magie, et aussi un peu dangereux vu qu'elle avait du apprendre à la contrôler à nouveau, Neville l'avait beaucoup aidé. Il avait du faire de même lorsqu'il avait enfin eu une baguette adaptée à lui, après leur cinquième année et la bataille du Département des Mystères.

Elle était douée mais elle avait du rester sur la défensive, n'attaquant que quelques fois, mais finalement elle vit une ouverture, c'était risquée parce qu'elle devait laisser passer un de ses sorts pour pouvoir répliquer, mais c'était sa chance. N'ayant pas le temps d'hésiter, en tout cas pas plus que quelques secondes, elle agit, elle se prit un sortilège coupant dans le côté droit du ventre et retint un cri de douleur, envoyant un sortilège qu'elle avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque Potter, un sortilège qui était mortel, il transformait le corps de l'adversaire en poussière.

Elle luttait pour ne pas tomber à genoux sous la douleur et l'épuisement, le duel avait duré un moment et avant ce duel là elle avait affronté des mangemorts, des inféri et des loup-garous. Voldemort avait attaqué en force. Mais malgré cela elle observait la fin de son ennemi, du meurtrier de ses parents, celui qui l'avait hanté toute sa vie et lui avait fait tellement de mal, il était fini.

Angélique avait fait un grand nombre de recherche sur ce sort, essayant de déterminer exactement les conséquences, elle n'avait jamais oublié le jour où elle avait fait l'erreur de lancer le _Sectumsempra_ et où elle avait manqué de tuer Draco Malefoy. Elle n'avait jamais refait une telle action et puis pour vaincre Voldemort elle avait voulu être sûre d'elle. Cependant elle n'avait pas pris en compte les conséquences de la magie autour des tatouages des mangemorts, elle ne savait pas si c'était dans un dernier effort pour survivre qu'il avait attiré toute la magie à sa disposition à lui, ou si c'était normal dans le lien qui existait dû aux marques. En tout cas la magie vint à lui sauf que n'ayant plus de corps Voldemort ne pouvait plus la contrôler, elle était simplement là, instable. Une magie aussi puissante et aussi instable ne pouvait pas se dissiper naturellement, pas comme ça, pas alors qu'elle venait de tant de gens différents et qu'elle était appelée par un homme dont la magie au naturel était corrompue depuis des années, elle fit donc la seule chose possible elle explosa.

Angélique avait vu un peu ce qui se passait, elle n'avait pas deviné avant mais elle était assez en tune avec sa magie pour sentir un désastre, cependant elle ne put bouger à temps, l'explosion la propulsa en arrière et malheureusement pour la jeune femme aux cheveux auburn foncés elle ne percuta pas un mur, le combat l'avait peu à peu acculé vers le Voile de la Mort. Dans une situation similaire à celle qui s'était produite dix ans auparavant, elle tomba dans le Voile, une expression surprise et blessée sur le visage, elle avait vraiment mal et l'explosion n'avait fait qu'empirer sa blessure.

"NON !" hurla Sirius, il ne pensa même pas à utiliser sa magie, voir sa fille adoptive tomber comme ça, sachant qu'il allait être séparé d'elle pour toujours si elle tombait, il sauta et attrapa sa main, essayant de la retenir. Malheureusement le pouvoir du Voile de la Mort était plus fort, trop puissant et au lieu de ramener Angélique vers lui, Sirius fut emmené avec elle. Mais ça lui allait, la seule lueur dans sa vie était sa filleule. Si elle devait mourir alors il voulait mourir avec elle.

* * *

Sirius ne savait pas combien de temps la chute dura, il trouvait étrange d'être toujours vivant, pourquoi n'allaient-ils pas au ciel rejoindre les leurs ? Néanmoins malgré ses questions vis à vis de ce qui se passait et sa curiosité, il ne lâcha pas la main d'Angélique, au contraire, il la ramena contre lui, notant avec inquiétude qu'elle avait perdu connaissance mais il ne pouvait rien faire, à part presser un bout de son haut contre la blessure de sa fille adoptive, il n'arrivait pas à accéder sa magie.

Il sortit brusquement du brouillard où il tombait avec la jeune femme qui comptait le plus pour lui, rencontrant brutalement le sol, réussissant de justesse à placer Angélique au dessus de lui pour prendre le gros du choc. Il bougea ensuite rapidement, mais délicatement, sentant une présence mais surtout la magie noire qui l'entourait, il posa Angélique au sol, derrière lui et se posta entre elle et la menace.

"Qu'est ce que c'est ? Qui êtes vous ? Puis-je vous aider ?" demanda un vieillard habillé en blanc, il s'appuyait sur un bâton qui semblait être en fer, ses cheveux étaient blancs et longs, de même que sa barbe, cependant cette dernière avait aussi du gris, et même du noir. Ce qui alarmait le plus Sirius c'était qu'il sentait une grande puissance chez le vieil homme ainsi qu'il utilisait de la magie noire et ce souvent.

"Nous souhaitons simplement partir. Nous ne voudrions pas vous déranger." assura Sirius, peu désireux à rester dans la compagnie d'un mage noir, même s'il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il se trouvait, ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il allait protéger Angélique de toutes ses forces, quoiqu'il ait à faire.

"Je suis Saroumane le Blanc, puis-je avoir votre nom ?" demanda Saroumane.

Sirius avait changé depuis ses années à Poudlard, il était plus prudent et réfléchi, normalement mais là il était sur les nerfs, il était dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas, sa fille adoptive était gravement blessée, il était dans une position risquée et il avait sous les yeux un homme dangereux. Et malheureusement il était toujours un griffondor et donc plus qu'un peu impulsif.

"Vous pouvez aller vous faire foutre, je ne me ferai pas avoir par le pouvoir dans votre voix." cracha Sirius, ayant très bien senti la magie dans la voix du mage noir, et ayant réussi à le bloquer aisément. Il était un Black et il avait passé des années à Azkaban à lutter contre les détraqueurs, ce sorcier ne pourrait rien contre lui, pas comme ça en tout cas.

"Je vois que je vais devoir vous apprendre un peu de respect. Je ne sais pas encore de quelle utilité vous me serez mais je compte vous apprendre ce respect avant la fin." dit avec un air mauvais Saroumane. Utilisant son bâton pour immobiliser Sirius, il le fit sans mal, il voyait bien de la magie chez l'homme tout comme chez la femme, mais il avait réussi à surprendre l'homme aux cheveux noirs tandis que la femme n'était pas en état de lui opposer la moindre résistance. En ayant assez des insultes de l'homme il l'assomma.

Ils seraient peut-être un atout contre Sauron le moment venu, mais il devait rester discret, les elfes, Gandalf et Radagast ne savaient pas où se trouvait son allégeance et s'il voulait avoir une chance de convaincre Gandalf de la justesse de son choix, il allait devoir le faire en douceur. Appelant des orques à son service il leur ordonna d'enchaîner les deux 'invités' avec les mains dans le dos et de les conduire en haut de la tour d'Orthanc. Ils ne pourraient pas s'échapper comme ça, il pensa avec un sourire malicieux.


	2. Gandalf

**Bonjour, voici un nouveau chapitre pour cette fic, le second, j'espère que vous aimerez et désolée pour l'attente. En tout cas merci à vous de lire, suivre, mettre en favori et surtout merci de commenter. Bonne lecture.**

Hyoukami : **Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que mes histoires te plaisent et j'espère que ça te donnera encore plus envie de regarder les films, ou de lire les livres, voire même les deux. Soyons fou. Je n'ai pas prévu d'abandonner mes fics, de quelles histoires parlent tu ? Après pour les nouvelles histoires, mon cerveau ne fait que me donner de nouvelles idées et j'arrive à le contrôler avec plus ou moins de réussite. Souvent je n'arrive plus à écrire tellement une nouvelle idée est dans mon crâne, c'est extrêmement agaçant. En tout cas j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.**

Magouille : **I'm happy to know that the first chapter was interesting. Here the next, I'm hoping that you'll also like it.**

Roy Luffy : **Heureuse que ça t'ait plu, désolée pour l'attente mais voici la suite.**

Au fil des années, Angélique s'était retrouvée dans un certain nombre de situations, variant entre gênantes, à problématiques et pour finir périlleuses. Lorsqu'on avait un taré après votre tête et un autre fou qui tentait de vous manipuler, c'était plutôt logique malheureusement, cependant elle avait rarement eu autant peur qu'à présent. Enchaînée en haut d'une tour, victime des éléments, blessée et avec son père adoptif, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne considérait plus Sirius comme simplement son parrain, qui se faisait torturer tout les jours par un homme avec de puissant pouvoirs et qui était en plus sadique. Quel homme charmant n'est ce pas ? Chaque jour elle était forcée d'observer impuissante cet homme, Saroumane apparemment, qui venait pour torturer Sirius, il ne s'en trop prenait pas à elle, son imbécile de père provoquait toujours le magicien qui semblait amusé par sa défiance. Du coup elle devait regarder impuissante les souffrances de Sirius, ce qui était une torture en soi. Bien sûr elle n'était pas entièrement exempte du sadisme de ce fou, lorsqu'il se lassait de Sirius, il se tournait vers elle mais il ne voulait pas trop en faire vu qu'elle était déjà blessée et qu'il ne voulait ni la soigner pas plus qu'il ne voulait la voir mourir.

"Siri, pourquoi le provoques-tu ainsi ?" elle demanda, une prière dans la voix, son parrain avait reçu de nouvelles blessures et il saignait beaucoup, elle essayait de le soigner de son mieux mais elle n'avait pas accès à ses affaires ou à sa magie.

Si Saroumane ne savait pas beaucoup sur eux et sur la magie, ce qui leur avait permis de garder leurs affaires, qui étaient attachées à des bijoux ou dans leurs poches, nettement plus grandes qu'on ne le dirait au premier abord, et surtout enchantées pour dévoiler leurs secrets qu'à celui qui les avaient ainsi enchanté. Il n'avait pas non plus pris de risque, ayant compris qu'ils avaient de la magie, même s'il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, il leur avait mis des chaînes qui bloquait leur accès à leur magie. Il s'en était vanté d'ailleurs, expliquant qu'il les avait fait lui même, bien qu'ils n'aient pas été la raison, étrangement cela avait donné de l'espoir à Angélique. Ou peut-être pas si étrange que ça, après tout si Saroumane avait éprouvé le besoin de créer des chaînes contre ceux ayant de la magie, ça voulait dire qu'il n'était pas le seul dans ce monde étrange. Et vu les chaînes soit il ne faisait pas confiance à ces autres sorciers, soit ils étaient dans un camp différent.

Cependant elle ne devait pas trop se reposer sur ces éventuels sorciers, ce n'était qu'un cas hypothétique, elle n'avait aucune idée du genre de personne qu'ils étaient, d'où ils se trouvaient ou encore de ce qui se passait dans ce monde étrange. Parce qu'apparemment ils avaient changé de monde, le Voile de la Mort n'était pas un objet qui tuait, mais qui envoyait dans d'autres mondes les sorciers qui passaient. De toute façon Angélique n'avait jamais été du genre à espérer et attendre des renforts, elle était trop indépendante pour ça, cependant pour le moment elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Être dans un autre monde voulait dire qu'elle n'avait aucun repère, pareil pour Sirius, ils ne savaient pas à quel point la magie était courante ici, quel genre de créature peuplait cet endroit, et oui elle utilisait le terme de créature parce qu'elle avait vu des êtres immondes, qui semblaient cannibales en plus en bas de la tour. Il y avait-il des humains ? Ou des êtres approchants ? Ou uniquement ce genre de créature ?

"Tu es gravement blessée, il ne te touchera pas." affirma Sirius, la voix rauque dû aux hurlements qu'il avait poussé un peu plus tôt.

"Tu es aussi blessé." protesta Angélique. "Et tu n'aides personne en agissant de la sorte. Surtout pas moi. Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi de te voir ainsi, tu te fais torturer à la place."

"Tu es ma fille. Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour te protéger." répondit Sirius, déterminé, même s'il avait été très abimé à cause de Saroumane. "Tu as eu une idée pour qu'on parte d'ici ?"

"Toujours rien." céda Angélique après l'avoir regardé un moment, elle ne voulait pas changer le sujet mais elle connaissait assez Sirius pour savoir qu'il pouvait être têtu. Elle allait juste devoir agir pour protéger cet imbécile autant que possible, elle était bien sûr heureuse et touchée qu'il veuille prendre soin d'elle et la protéger, cependant ce n'était pas non plus évident. Ca avait été son rôle à elle de protéger les gens, pas à eux de la protéger. Sirius avait fait de son mieux, s'opposant même plusieurs fois à Dumbledore, et bien sûr à Severus Rogue, une chose qu'il avait même fait avec plaisir pour ce dernier vu l'antipathie qui existait entre eux. Sirius avait grandi à bien des niveaux, mais il restait aussi un imbécile. Cependant il n'avait pas forcément pu faire grand chose à cause de la prophétie et de la tendance des gens à s'appuyer sur Angélique pour régler son compte à Jedusor. La jeune femme avait néanmoins eu conscience qu'elle avait Sirius qui était prêt à tout pour l'aider. Ce qui l'avait rendu plus prudente encore vu le caractère de son parrain/père adoptif qui était plus qu'un peu impulsif et irréfléchi.

"On ne peut pas descendre, tu n'as pas trouvé un endroit où c'était faisable ?" demanda Sirius, pour la énième fois, cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'ils étaient coincés au haut de cette tour, deux semaines et quatre jours mêmes, enfin depuis qu'elle avait repris connaissance, elle ignorait combien de temps elle avait été inconsciente et comme Sirius avait été assommé, il ne pouvait pas non plus le dire. "Enfin on peut mais c'est risqué, on n'a aucune garantie de réussir à s'accrocher à un des pics et ils sont bien plus bas que nous. Sans compter ce qui nous attends au sol. Il y a ces créatures, je ne sais pas pourquoi ils agissent de manière aussi discrète, mais ils sont dangereux. Même s'ils sont des créatures nocturnes. Nous ne savons rien sur eux."

"On ne sait pas grand chose." concéda Sirius avec un soupir, suivi par un gémissement de douleur, il avait mal bougé.

"Je suis désolée de t'avoir entraîné là dedans." soupira Angélique, se sentant horriblement coupable. Elle aurait dû être préparé à l'explosion crée par le surplus de magie de Voldemort, elle n'aurait pas dû être aussi proche du Voile aussi, c'était bien trop risqué. Et maintenant, par sa faute, elle se retrouvait dans un autre monde avec son père adoptif, prisonniers d'un fou extrêmement dangereux qui avait des créatures cannibales à son service.

"Ne dis pas de bêtises. Ce n'est pas de ta faute et je t'interdis de te blâmer." dit fermement Sirius. "On a pas des bonnes cartes en ce moment, mais ça va s'arranger, j'en suis certain."

"Comment tu peux dire une telle chose ?" demanda Angélique, elle n'était pas particulièrement pessimiste, mais ça n'avait pas beaucoup de sens, leur situation était horrible quand même. Sans compter qu'elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'expérience positive par le passé. Avec elle si les choses pouvaient mal tourner, elles le faisaient, surtout à cause de Dumbledore et ses tendances manipulatrices, et de Voldemort et de ses tendances meurtrières. Quoiqu'elle aurait probablement eu de la chance d'avoir une mort rapide avec Voldemort, au fil des années il était devenu plus cruel et violent envers elle, probablement lié au nombre de fois où elle avait fait échouer ses plans et où elle l'avait humilié. Apparemment être battu par une femme qui avait moins d'un quart de son âge était mauvais pour l'image.

"Parce qu'il faut y croire." affirma Sirius. "Tu sais quand on était jeune, on devait croire que la guerre finirait un jour, qu'on gagnerait parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre choix. Sinon pourquoi continuer à se battre ? Je me suis accroché à trois choses quand j'étais à Azkaban, mon innocence, ma haine envers Peter et toi. Je devais m'accrocher à quelque chose de positif, ton existence, le fait que tu étais heureuse dehors me permettait de tenir bon. Certes la réalité était différente, mais tu es quand même devenue une femme dont James et Lily aurait été très fier, tout comme je le suis.

Une femme forte, courageuse, avec la tête sur les épaules et des valeurs, une femme honorable avec un bon cœur et qui a dépassé nos plus folles espérances à bien des niveaux. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu traverses tout ça, toutes ces horreurs, que tu aies une enfance similaire à la mienne, mais je suis quand même fier de toi. Et chaque fois que je te vois sourire, je me dit qu'il y a toujours du bon dans ce monde. Enfin dans notre ancien monde et maintenant je vais m'accrocher à la même chose dans ce nouvel endroit. Je refuse de croire que ce monde soit un endroit aussi sombre, enfin aussi uniquement sombre et dangereux, il y a forcément du bon ici aussi, parce que si j'ai appris une chose au fil des années, c'est qu'il y a toujours un équilibre. Entre bien et mal, lumière et obscurité, malheur et bonheur.

Ta mère avait l'habitude de nous parler de sa grand-mère, Rosemarie Coulson. Ton arrière-grand-mère disait que dans la vie on avait un stock de pain blanc et de pain noir, du bon pain et du mauvais pain, le tout en quantité égale. On était obligé de manger des deux pains, mais on ne pouvait pas choisir duquel on allait manger, ou pendant combien de temps, voire même si on mange un peu des deux en même temps. Alors là on a mangé pas mal de pain noir et du coup le pain blanc ne devrait plus tarder à arriver." expliqua Sirius.

"Dors, tu es épuisé." dit Angélique en voyant les yeux de son père qui tremblaient, il était fatigué à cause de Saroumane, il devait garder des forces. "Tu ne pourras plus manger de pain blanc si tu ne dors pas."

Elle bougea afin qu'il puisse reposer sa tête sur ses genoux tandis qu'elle s'appuyait sur un des piliers qui se trouvaient en haut de la tour, il était difficile de bouger les mains à cause des chaînes, mais elle fit avec, passant sa main sur le front de l'homme qu'elle aimait comme un père.

"Maman, je ne sais plus quoi croire mais s'il y a du vrai dans cette histoire de pain blanc et pain noir, je t'en prie montre le moi. Je ne veux plus voir toute ces horreurs, toute cette souffrance." dit Angélique en regardant le ciel, elle pouvait voir les étoiles et même si elle était dans un autre monde, elle espérait que d'une manière ou d'une autre, sa mère pouvait l'entendre. Et l'aider, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Parce que là, Angélique était épuisée, elle en avait vraiment assez de tout ça.

* * *

Quatre jours étaient passés depuis la conversation entre Angélique et Sirius, et depuis Saroumane n'était monté qu'une fois, et cette fois il s'en était pris à la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges. Trouvant apparemment beaucoup d'amusement et de plaisir dans les réactions de Sirius. Elle n'avait pas réussi à voir combien de temps s'était écoulé lors de cette séance de torture, tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'il cherchait à les briser, qu'il voulait qu'ils soient à son service. Ils avaient aussi appris l'existence d'un autre, une personne extrêmement puissante et que Saroumane craignait, il cherchait à devenir plus puissant que lui, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

"Hey, il se passe quelque chose. Un cavalier je crois." alerta Angélique qui avait une vision bien meilleure que Sirius et qui était en plus en train de regarder l'horizon, à la recherche de quelque chose pour leur permettre de s'enfuir.

"Bon ou mauvais signe ?" demanda Sirius en se déplaçant pour mieux voir.

"Je ne sais pas." murmura Angélique.

"Tu crois pouvoir sentir sa magie d'ici ?" demanda Sirius, c'était quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas faire personnellement, il n'était pas capable de ce genre de magie.

Sirius avait toujours été doué en métamorphose, tout comme en runes, mais c'était ses spécialités. La magie d'Angélique avait évolué d'une manière très différente de la sienne, le danger dans lequel elle a grandi l'a réellement transformé, avait développé chez elle une réserve magique de combattante, faisant d'elle une sorcière très douée dans une grande capacité de domaine. Particulièrement les magies d'attaques ou de défense, mais il y avait aussi les magies de l'esprit. Si Sirius était un excellent occlumens presque de naissance dû à sa famille, Angélique n'avait jamais pu créer ce genre de barrière autour de son esprit, à cause de l'horcruxe de Voldemort, il était resté trop longtemps et avait fait des dégâts. Dégâts sans gravité pour elle, grâce aux compétences de guérisseuse de Pomfresh, mais aussi des rituels que Luna Lovegood avait tenu que son amie fasse. Elle était entièrement remise de cette horreur, mais ça ne changeait pas que le délai avait été trop important pour lui permettre de focaliser sa magie ainsi, en défense de l'esprit, ça aurait pu avoir de graves conséquences, mais Angélique avait trouvé un moyen de faire face.

Hermione et Luna s'étaient unies pour l'aider à trouver une solution, et ensemble les trois sorcières en avaient trouvé une, puisqu'Angélique était incapable de concentrer son esprit de la sorte, elle allait devoir le faire avec sa magie, comme on le faisait avant la découverte de l'occlumencie qui avait bien des avantages. Y compris une plus grande capacité pour se concentrer et retenir des informations. Et puis seuls les sorciers les plus puissants pouvaient utiliser leur magie de la sorte, ce qu'Angélique était donc capable. Elle avait ainsi découvert une chose qui n'était pas dans les livres, elle pouvait sentir les auras des gens, surtout ceux qui avaient de la magie, dire si la magie d'une personne était utilisée de manière bénéfique ou maléfique. Et Saroumane était vraiment dans la deuxième catégorie, pas besoin de poser la question, quoique la sorcière aux yeux émeraudes avait pu déterminer que ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas, il avait été corrompu peu à peu par la magie noire.

"Pas avec ces chaînes non." nia Angélique.

"Bon et bien on verra rapidement." soupira Sirius en se positionnant d'une manière plus confortable, affectant la nonchalance quoiqu'elle voyait bien qu'il était en train de réfléchir à la situation, ainsi que de regarder si elle allait bien. Elle s'était un peu énervée après lui, lorsqu'il avait commencé à inspecter ses blessures toutes les dix minutes, elle n'avait pas eu tort sur le principe, de ça elle n'en démordrait pas, mais elle aurait pu lui dire plus gentiment qu'il devait arrêter. Il avait voulu bien faire après tout.

"Comment ça ?" demanda Angélique intriguée par la lueur dans les yeux de Sirius.

"Et bien soit c'est un ami de Saroumane et donc il va nous torturer avec l'autre fou, soit ce n'est pas le cas et il va repartir, ou nous rejoindre." résuma Sirius.

"Pas faux, mais même si on a besoin d'information sur ce monde et qu'un allié ne serait pas de refus, je ne vais pas non plus souhaiter que cet inconnu se fasse torturer avec nous." pointa Angélique.

"Compréhensible." acquiesça Sirius.

Saroumane arriva avec le cavalier qu'ils avaient vu quelques heures après, c'était difficile de savoir combien avec exactitude, mais il faisait nuit. L'homme avait l'air âgé comme Saroumane et était habillé en gris, sa magie était aussi présente et Angélique sut rapidement qu'il n'était pas du côté de leur geôlier, sa magie était bénéfique. En plus l'attitude de Saroumane était aussi une bonne indication, ça et son visage blessé, une bonne nouvelle pour Sirius et Angélique, même s'il méritait pure encore.

"Il est inconscient. C'est grave ?" demanda Sirius tandis qu'Angélique observait les blessures de l'inconnu, heureusement Saroumane ne s'était pas attardé.

"Je ne crois pas non, il n'y a pas non plus de magie résiduelle sur lui. Saroumane n'a pas lancé de mauvais sort, je peux le garantir." répondit Angélique. "Après il n'a rien de cassé, mais il a reçu des mauvais coups, il aura au minimum des bleus. Il a de la magie."

"Tu penses que c'est pour lui que Saroumane avait crée ces chaînes ?" demanda Sirius en levant les poignets.

"C'est possible oui. Il est puissant, c'est sûr, je le sens, et comme l'autre fou, sa magie est différente de la notre." répondit Angélique.

"Qui êtes vous ?" demanda l'inconnu en les remarquant à son réveil.

"Comme on était là en premier, ce serait à vous de le dire." pointa Sirius. "Mais je suis Sirius Black et voici ma fille Angélique, et vous ?"

"Gandalf, je m'appelle Gandalf le Gris." répondit le vieil homme, nommé Gandalf apparemment.


End file.
